


Sherlock fanart

by Araelle105



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheekbones, Fanart, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araelle105/pseuds/Araelle105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend (pascaler23) wanted me to post this drawing of Sherlock, so here it is :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pascaler23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/gifts).



## “You, being all mysterious with your cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool.”-John Watson


End file.
